you can let go now
by SusurroSilencioso27
Summary: Your dad is your best friend, you love him no matter what. He's the man you can always count on. The only man who will always catch you when you fall.


**In the spirit of almost-Father's day. I give you an Ollie and Artemis story, because I always imagine them as father and daughter, biologically speaking. So in this one they are blood related and hints of Spitfire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did every episode will be about Spitfire.**

There are things that we never want to let go  
of, people we never want to leave behind.  
But keep in mind that letting go isn't the end  
of the world; it's the beginning of a new life

"Come on daddy, I want to ride my bike." Oliver looked at his bundle of joy and smiled. "Artemis your only six, you can get hurt and your mom will kill me." He rubbed his goatee and looked at the girl's disappointed eyes, how could he say no to such cuteness. "Fine, fine but if your mother starts to yell I'm blaming you and gravity." She smile and hugs him, "You can blame gravity, but not me." She runs to the shed, with her low-pigtails flying right past her.

Star City wasn't such a bad city it had its criminals, but when you're Oliver Queen the richest man in Star City there is not much to worry about. She gets her bike out and he takes of her training wheels, "Daddy you're slow, at this." He chuckles and turns around, "Do you want to try, Miss Smart mouth." She glares at him and shakes her head no. "Just like your mom,huh." They go off into the side walk and they start to practice. She falls a couple times and he's about to quit, because he hates seeing her fall.

"Artemis, let's go inside your not ready and I hate seeing you fall." She looks back and smiles, "I hate falling too daddy, but I can do this." They go one more time. He's running right behind her holding the back of the seat. She finally gets the balance and speed, "You can let go now daddy." He hesitates he's not ready to let go, "Artemis wait awhile, you're not ready." She keeps riding getting better each pedal. "You can let go now, daddy. I'm not scared anymore."

He thinks to himself, " I am though, Arty." He doesn't want to let go of his little girl just yet, but he does and she rides her bike throughout the sidewalk happy as ever. He let go of his little girl for the first time, but he knew it wasn't the last.

15 years later….

She was wearing her beautiful white dress, and her veil covering her face. She was trembling and her body was in a complete frenzy. Her knees felt weak and she couldn't remember the last time she felt this way. Her father enters the room and he was practically in the verge of tears. He sees his daughter in her white dress, she looks absolutely beautiful and he runs next to her. "If you're not sure we can always make a run for it.", he is completely serious. She chuckles, "I am on the verge of hysteria, don't give me possible options." She looks at her dad, " I love Wally, and he's a great guy don't get all mushy on me."

He remembers when she was little and she told him he was her number one. All the time they spent together getting ice cream or just shooting arrows. "Artemis I'm a miss being your number one." She scoffs, "Dad you will always be my number one, and I will always love you." He wants to respond, but the huge lump in his throat just won't let him. The music plays and they start to walk out. Wally and Artemis are staring at each other as if no one else existed, Wally looked nervous and wouldn't stop fidgeting, he took one look at Artemis and he was completely starstruked. Artemis and Oliver walked down the aisle and everyone sighed as the two got to their destination. Oliver was suppose to let her go, but his grip tightened and Artemis had to whisper in his ear, "You can let go know, daddy. It's scary, but I know I'm ready, you will always be my number one." Oliver's eyes were red and hot he let go, he was doing the right thing. Why do the right things hurt so badly? His daughter was happy, so he was happy too.

13 years later….

Artemis rushed to the hospital and was practically crying the whole way. Wally was in the house taking care of Jai and Iris. He would come soon, but he knew how much Oliver meant to Artemis. Oliver was diagnosed with bone cancer, when he was 42. He was still the same flirt and happy man. Artemis was with him every day she could, she always made his day. He never showed how bad it was, he loved his daughter to much to do that to her.

The night nurse looked at her sympathetically when she artrived, "Are you Artemis?" Artemis looked up her tears making her eye sight blury, but she nods, "Each time he's hear all he does is talk about you, your kids, and that redheaded dumbass, especially you though. I never thought someone could talk about a person that much." She's crying and laughing, because she can't believe he does that, "My dad and I were sort of inseparable, my mom died when I was seven so my dad was my hero." The nurse nods, "You know your dad is strong, but he can't go through another process. He's only holding on for you."

She leaves Artemis in tears and she walks to her dad's room. He smiles warily , "I thought I looked bad." She laughs and crawls into his bed and begins, "You can let go now daddy. I love you so much and I want you to know that you will always be my hero. You were the best dad anyone can ask for. You don't have to hold on for me anymore. I am scared, but I can handle it because I will always have the memory of your, dumbass goatee and your horrible pick up lines. You were the best dad, say hi to mom." She walks off and she can't help, but cry.

Wally comes minutes later and she cries on his shoulder. He holds her close and kisses her hair. Artemis doesn't cry much, and when she does it's always important. They stay in that position for ten minutes, until her kids get restless. Artemis looks at Jai and Iris, she tells her kids about her dad, and tells them stories about his adventures. She also tells Jai how he looks like his grandpa. Oliver over hears this and can't help, but smile. He died five minutes later on the table with a look of peace and joy.

_Your father was the man who taught you everything, he was the man you called when monster's came or when you got hurt.A dad is someone who wants to catch you before you fall but instead picks you up, brushes you off, and lets you try again.A dad is someone who wants to keep you from making mistakes but instead lets you find your own way, even though his heart breaks in silence when you get hurt.A dad is someone who holds you when you cry, scolds you when you break the rules, shines with pride when you succeed, and has faith in you even when you fail..._

** Ya, I love my dad so much and we are so excited for Young Justice. Happy father's day and this is just a reminder to hug your dad or any father figure and thank them. Please review.**


End file.
